How Come It's You?
by Amaya Mitsu
Summary: Hermione begins to realise that Draco has changed and they begin to develop feelings for each other. However, it seems that no one wants them to be a couple. Can they overcome their obstacles and finally be together?
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter One- A New Beginning**

_Author's Note:_ This is a fanfic for mainly Draco/Hermione shippers. Just to let you know, as you read on, you may wonder why Draco and Hermione's relationship is moving so fast. This is because my fanfic was just a one chapter story on another site. My readers suggested that I write more chapters and after awhile I gave in. That's why I had to base the rest of the story on the original first chapter. I recommend that you assume that Draco has already begun to change before this story. I wish it really were so! Please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ugh, we have Herbology with Slytherin. That's unusual," groaned Harry.

"At least it's not potions. Having Snape and all," said Hermione.

"I guess so," sighed Harry.

So, in the sweltering heat, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the greenhouse where they met their classmates. Strangely, for the past week or so, Malfoy was no longer making remarks to Hermione about her being a 'mudblood,' but she simply ignored this. Professor Sprout had entered the greenhouse and announced that they were to plant mandrakes in the soil, in pairs outside. Everyone began to shuffle around and select their partners. As usual, Ron and Harry paired up leaving Hermione out. Before she knew what had happened, Hermione and Malfoy had ended up being the odd ones out and were matched up.

"How did this happen?" Hermione complained to Malfoy as they walked outside to the garden patch.

"Dunno," said Malfoy and handed her gloves. "Take these."

Hermione began digging a hole in the ground, but was having trouble because the ground was hard.

"Let me help you," offered Malfoy. He took the shovel and began digging. He successfully made a sufficient hole for the mandrake. "There," he sighed and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead. Hermione couldn't help but notice that, instead of his usual pale white cheeks, a little rose had crept into them. He actually looked quite attractive.

"What am I thinking?" Hermione thought to herself, shuddering.

"What's wrong? It's not cold is it?" inquired Malfoy.

"Nothing…" said Hermione.

"Err, ok," shrugged Malfoy. He handed Hermione an ear muff and placed one on his on ears.

Hermione accepted the ear muff and then knelt to plant the mandrake in the soil, but from the corner of her eyes, she could perceive Malfoy staring hazily at her. Hermione thought he was just looking out for mistakes in his usual critical manner.

When the class had finished planting the Mandrakes, they went off to their next lesson, Charms. Seated next to Ron, he said, "Poor you, being stuck with Malfoy in Herbology."

"Shhh. I have to copy these notes down," Hermione whispered.

The day came for the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Harry, Ron and Hermione's first stop was the candy store. They sampled the new Bertie Bott's range and bought sugar quills. Harry and Ron wanted to go to Zonko's Joke Shop, but Hermione didn't want to because it wasn't really her kind of store. She told them to go ahead and meet her at The Three Broomsticks in an hour.

In The Three Broomsticks, Hermione sat at one of the booths alone, that is, until Malfoy slipped in with two butterbeers.

"Here, take one. It's on me," said Malfoy. When Hermione hesitated to take one Malfoy remarked, "It's not poisoned you know." Although Hermione's uncertainness remained, she accepted it as a peace offering. For awhile the pair was silent, but then Malfoy started to verbalise.

"Hey, you know it was right of you to hit me back in the third year," confessed Draco, laughingly. At that Hermione laughed to and felt the uneasiness lift. "I was rude and abhorrent."

"Well…" Hermione started. "It'll be hard to forget all those times." Draco looked speechless. Hermione laughed, "I'm just joking."

After that Hermione found that it was pretty easy to talk with Draco. They discussed school, life and so on. She was seeing a side of Draco she had never seen before. He was well-humoured and lighthearted. Hermione still couldn't see what had sparked Draco's transformation. Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Is Malfoy harassing you?" Ron asked.

"No. We were just talking," Hermione said.

"Sure. Care to leave, Malfoy?" Harry said.

"No, Draco. Please stay," Hermione touched Draco's arm lightly.

"I better leave," Draco said nervously and walked out.

"Oh, is talking to Draco illegal now?" Hermione snapped.

"Since when did you call him Draco?" Ron retorted.

"What does it matter?" Before either one could say anything, Hermione stood up and ran out in tears. She couldn't see where she was going through her misty eyes and found herself hitting something strong.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione apologised and was about to walk away.

"Hermione?" Draco asked. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Hermione stuttered.

"Please tell me," Draco said gently.

"It's just… why can't they see that you've changed? I have," Hermione said, staring into Draco's grey eyes.

"I don't care what they think of me. All that I matters is that I have your good opinion," Draco said and wiped a stray tear on Hermione's cheek. He lowered his head and his lips were on Hermione's. She kissed him back. Then they broke into an embrace.

"What's all this?" Harry asked.

"Not you two again. Look I can't see why you two can't patch things up," Hermione said. "Why don't we all meet at the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Hmm, we'll pass. Right, Harry?" Ron said. With that Ron and Harry walked away.

"Who cares what they think, right?" said Hermione.

"Right," Draco agreed.

So for the next few days, Draco and Hermione walked freely around Hogwarts together. Holding hands and strolling by the lake was a common pastime. Despite the whispers and stares they acted like everything was normal. It often became a little silent between Harry, Ron and Hermione. Thankfully, they averted the subject of the recent happenings. Draco and Hermione became partners in Potions, ignoring the scowls from Harry and Ron.

One day they'll have to accept it, Hermione thought to herself.

However, there was another person who did not think highly of the pair and did not try to conceal it.

"What does Draco see in her with that awful, bushy hair?" Pansy Parkinson scoffed to her friends.

"Ignore her," whispered Draco and held Hermione's hand.

One day, after double potions Pansy approached and pushed Hermione's shoulder roughly.

"Granger, why don't you just leave Draco alone?" asked Pansy.

"Why don't you?" Hermione asked back.

"Attitude," said Pansy and took her wand out of her robes.

"Pansy, don't," Draco intervened.

"Why shouldn't I? I think those teeth of yours need some lengthening, Granger. _Densa-_" Pansy began.

"NO!" Draco said loudly. "Look, I'm sorry but I just want to be friends. Besides, I heard a certain 6th year likes you."

"John Matthews?" Pansy gasped.

"The one and only," Draco said knowingly.

Pansy squealed and rushed out with her comrades following closely behind.

"She's liked me for awhile. I only went with her to the Yule Ball because I felt sorry. She's always been a bit of a player," Draco told Hermione.

Hermione giggled and then at the Great Hall they separated to reach their own tables.

At the next Hogsmeade weekend, Draco and Hermione were sitting at a table at the Three Broomsticks, drinking Butterbeer as arranged previously. They were talking merrily until they spotted Harry and Ron walk up to the table.

"Oh, did you come here to taunt again?" Hermione asked them.

"No," said Harry. He and Ron sat down and sipped their own Butterbeers.

"Look, we might not have been the best of friends and ever will-," admitted Ron to Malfoy.

"But we're willing to put our grudges and differences aside and accept you," said Harry.

"I'm really sorry I've mocked you all these years," confessed Draco. "The thing is I was jealous of you."

"Jealous?" said Harry, confused.

"Well, you three are such good friends. I've rarely had any close friends, only followers of me," explained Draco. This caused Hermione to think of Crabbe and Goyle. Draco continued, "Potter, you've always had all the attention and I've been a bit envious, but now I can see it's not that great a thing."

"It isn't," said Harry.

"So let's not fight anymore and start over. Deal?" Draco held out his hand to Harry and Ron.

"Deal," said Harry and Ron in unison.

Draco shook their hands, then extended his hand to Hermione. He took her hand into his and instead of shaking it, he kissed it instead.


	2. Maybe It Wasn't You

**Chapter Two- Maybe It Wasn't You**

"Guess what! There's a new guy at school!"

"Oh! What's his name? What does he look like?"

"Josh Wordsworth. I saw him walking across the schoolyard this morning, he is one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen!"

Hermione was sitting in Double Potions and was tired of writing Snape's notes, so she decided to listen to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown's latest gossip.

"Ah, Wordsworth, welcome to the class," Snape suddenly spoke up facing the doorway. "Why don't you sit near Ms Patil and Ms Brown."

Parvati and Lavender began giggling incessantly as he sat near them and in front of Draco and Hermione. Ten minutes into class, Josh turned around to gaze in Hermione's direction.

"May I help you?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Sure, you can help me calm down when you stop looking so fine," Josh said.

"By the looks of you, you're a sleaze," Hermione scoffed.

"Correct, if that's what you consider a wealthy pureblood," Josh said.

Hermione didn't know what to say, but Draco saved her and said, "It's obvious that she's not interested in someone like you." He put his arm protectively around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Have it your way," Josh said airily.

After that, Hermione had to endure the presence of Josh as he was also in Gryffindor. One night Hermione was sitting in front of the fireplace, studying alone, when a rustling noise interrupted her train of thought.

"Might I offer you this?" a haughty voice asked. Hermione knew that voice already. She looked at Josh approaching her, with a red rose in his hand.

"Incendio," Hermione waved her wand and the roses burst into flames. Josh let the ignited rose fall to the floor as ashes, his hands nearly becoming burnt in the process.

"If that's how you like it, that's fine with me," Josh walked back to his dormitory. On his way he waved his wand, emitting large, golden, heart-shaped bubbles from it. Hermione went to burst them, but realised that Josh had used a non-bursting bubble charm. She groaned and went to her dormitory for bed. From then on, Hermione had to endure constant stories and tall tales of Josh adventures involving vicious beasts and voyages. She tried to tell him to leave her alone, but he never seemed to get the message. Nothing would get through that pompous head of his. Draco was concerned for her, when she complained, but she told him not to worry because Josh could never change her mind. She decided to ignore Josh, and whenever he talked to her, she replied with absentminded "uh-huhs."

One day at lunch, Josh was sitting next to her in the Great Hall and telling her another one of his tales. She didn't know what he was talking about because she couldn't be bothered listening. His voice had blurred into a wave of sound.

"Yes, yes how interesting," Hermione muttered and looked away because she didn't want to look at him. Then she returned to eating her boring porridge. As she continued eating she began to feel a warm sensation creep through her and her porridge was tastier. Josh's ceaseless jabbering began to become clearer. Suddenly, Hermione wanted to know everything about the new boy.

"Can you repeat that story again, it's so intriguing!" Hermione piped up. What was this? Hermione couldn't believe what she was saying, but she could never stop saying kind things to Josh. She wanted to hear all Josh had to say, yet she wondered why this was happening to her. She had to agree with Parvati and Lavender, that Josh was handsome. She had already figured that he had much arrogance. Nonetheless, the story he was telling her seemed to override the negativity of his conceit.

Hermione was becoming increasingly fickle in her opinion of Josh. She now sat with him in her classes with Gryffindor and found herself admiring him. The next minute she was thinking about Draco and asking herself where her new views of Josh were coming from.

"First it was Draco, but now Josh? Josh! Of all people!" Ron exclaimed to Hermione.

"Yeah, it seems like your choices are getting worse and worse," agreed Harry.

"What would you know?" argued Hermione. "It seems that you two don't want your best friend to be happy."

"That's not true," said Harry quickly. "It's your decision, but I have to say I can't stand him."

"It's up to you," said Ron. "But really, his head does exceed the size of this room."

"That escaped my attention, but why should I care?" Hermione replied indifferently and walked away.

From then on, Hermione still sat with Draco in class, but made sure that Josh was next to her as well. Hermione often clung more to Josh than she did with Draco. In practicals, Hermione chose Josh to be her partner. The build up of these little brush-offs proved that overall, Hermione hung out with Josh more than she did with Draco. Draco was astonished that all of a sudden he did not have Hermione's undivided attention anymore. Sure, Josh and Hermione hadn't actually done anything behind Draco's back, as far as he could see, but he figured that something could happen soon. To Draco, it seemed that Hermione did not consider Josh with just friendship towards him but with adoration. It was abnormal. The guy was a total jerk. But what could Draco do? He could only just wait and see, and then talk to her.

Draco was walking across the grounds of Hogwarts when he saw Hermione sitting near the lake. She was practicing transfiguration of a piece of red candy to a heart shaped cushion.

"Hey," greeted Draco, kissing Hermione on the lips. Hermione returned the kiss and felt the tender feeling linger on her lips.

"Hi babe," replied Hermione.

"It seems like we haven't spent a lot of time together since..." Draco faltered.

"Since?"

"Never mind."

"Since Josh came, I know," finished Hermione.

"Um, yeah," Draco looked down.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to snub you so much. I just want to get to know Josh, I've just met him."

"Hermione, I trust you. I just want to ask you one thing, do you have any feelings for Josh?" asked Draco.

"Look Draco, you're the one person who means the most to me, always," answered Hermione. Right at that moment, she knew it was true. She only wanted to be with Draco. However, when she was with Josh, she felt that she couldn't get enough of him, but she knew that if she did have feelings for Josh, they were definitely not her own doing. She could not explain that to Draco.

A week later, Hermione had been paying a little more attention to Draco, but still felt it was out of her control to be around Josh. In the Great Hall, Hermione was walking with Josh on the way to dinner, when she felt the earth slip from under her. Something on the floor was slippery and she had fallen flat on her back.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked above her.

"Yeah, I think so," Hermione replied, dizzy.

"Looks like you slipped on some pumpkin juice," Josh held out his hand to help her up and she accepted it. When she was on her feet, Josh and Hermione's faces were close together. Too close.

Josh leant in and pulled Hermione's face to his and their lips made contact. Hermione liked the kiss, but she didn't feel the same warm feeling that she experienced when Draco kissed her. Thinking of Draco had woken her up.

Hermione tried to pull away but Josh wouldn't let her out of his arms. Being more assertive, she pushed him away with all the strength she could muster in her state of dizziness, which certainly threw back Josh. She had stopped just in time to see Draco stalk out of the room. It seemed that he had not seen her push Josh away.

"Sorry Josh, I'll talk to you later," Hermione said to Josh, suddenly feeling sorry for him.

"Draco!" Hermione called.

Draco would not stop.

"Draco! Wait!" Hermione cried.

Draco turned around with a hurt look on his face. He then said coldly, "Wait for what? Wait for you to go to Josh?"

"Draco, I pushed him away!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You told me you didn't feel the same for him. Well, from where I was standing, it looked like you two were enjoying yourselves," Draco remarked. "If that's what makes you happy, fine!"

"Hmm, looks like I have a jealous boyfriend. Well you know what? Save it for someone else!" Hermione relented.

"Looks like you were the cheating girlfriend!" Draco retorted. "Your two little friends may have been right, that we shouldn't be together." This comment that he made, he soon regretted afterwards.

"I was wrong to think that you've changed. You know what, maybe it wasn't you after all," with that Hermione turned and walked away so that Draco wouldn't see the tears fall from her eyes.


	3. Without You

**Chapter Three- Without You**

_"Your two little friends may have been right, that we shouldn't be together."_

Those painful words rung through Hermione's head as she walked away from Draco. She really wanted him to run after her, to take her back into his arms. But she heard no footsteps behind her. Once she knew she was out of his sight, she ran up the staircase to the Gryffindor common room. Seated in front of the fireplace was Josh. When he heard footsteps, he looked up with a smile on his face, but when he saw that Hermione wasn't in the mood for smiles he kept a stern face and stood up slowly.

"Hermione..." started Josh. "I'm sorry." He walked towards her and she fell into his arms.

"No. I can't do this right now," Hermione withdrew from his arms when she felt no comfort or end to her misery. "Sorry." She rushed to her dormitory before Josh could say anything.

She collapsed onto her bed with different thoughts swarming around her mind. Her infatuation with Josh felt nice, yet her love for Draco seemed much more natural and real. It felt so good being with Josh, his stories seemed so bizarre yet so believable. Still, Draco was always there, to make her laugh, to keep her safe and warm. Yet now, he was no longer there. She felt as if she had blown everything with the one she loved. She regretted saying those hurtful words to Draco. They did not mean anything because Hermione knew that Draco was different now. She had just wanted to refute his insults. If only there was a way she could take them back. That was why she felt she deserved Draco's harsh words.

* * *

_"I was wrong to think that you've changed. You know what, maybe it wasn't you after all."_

Draco stood for a few minutes after Hermione left, astonished at their sudden breakup. He wanted to call after her, to say he was sorry and he loved her, but he couldn't. He moved slowly to his dormitory. Hermione was wrong. Draco knew that he had changed. Draco was no longer influenced by his family's prejudice against muggles. He also did not let his status of power through money and bloodline to make him feel like a superior. He no longer bullied other students and he did not fight with Hermione's friends. Draco knew that all these factors meant a lot to Hermione. Draco also believed that he hadn't changed back to his old self. However, he felt that his jealousy had led him to lose Hermione. He started to regret not waiting for her.

The next morning, Draco dragged himself out of bed and looked in the mirror. The eyes in his pale face were filled with sadness. When he got changed and arrived in the Great Hall, he sat next to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Still upset about that mudblood?" asked Crabbe, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Don't call her that," snapped Draco.

"Sorry, we'll let you be," said Goyle unapologetically.

There was a thud behind Draco's seat. He turned around to help up Luna Lovegood who had dropped her pile of books. On top of the stack was an open edition of _The Quibbler_. There was a recipe for a love potion. Love Potions were of course banned at Hogwarts, but he was felt that he had no choice. He was finished with politeness for the time being and snatched up the magazine. He raced to his empty dormitory and sat down to read it.

The ingredients he needed were rose petals, a red apple, purified water and a long incantation. The trouble was how to get Hermione to drink the potion. Hermione no longer seemed to want to be around him, but instead with Josh. So if Draco went up to her, she would move away. His opportunity came one morning when Hermione rose from the table at breakfast. He sneaked over and poured the concoction into her orange juice. When he finished he walked a few steps as Hermione returned to her table. They gave each other furtive glances as they passed each other. Hermione sat down and drank her juice without any hesitation.

However, for the next few days, Draco saw no resolution to his troubles. Hermione was still attached to Josh and completely ignored Draco. He never saw them kiss again, but he wondered if they ever did when they were alone. He suspected that the potion he used was just another phony one from an overrated magazine. He decided not to let himself get too disappointed. Draco felt there was no point in being nice anymore without Hermione. For a few days, he started to mock wizards and witches from other houses again. However, he stopped when he decided that bullying would only prove to Hermione that he had not changed. He resolved to pushing around Crabbe and Goyle as usual as he knew that Hermione didn't care how he treated them. Draco had nothing to do but try to focus on his studies or wish for an end to his troubles.

One evening, ten minutes toward the end of dinner, Professor McGonagall stood in front of the Great Hall and called for Draco's year to wait behind for ten minutes.

Almost immediately the Great Hall resonated with anticipation and the sounds of students trying to guess what their headmistress was about to tell them. When dinner ended, and once the younger years were shuffled to their dormitories, McGonagall began talking again.

"The most prestigious school of magic in America, The Merlin Academy of Magic, has presented Hogwarts with a most exceptional offer. One girl and one boy from each house will travel to The Merlin Academy to remain for two weeks and undertake various courses. The panel will include your Heads of House, myself and various teachers. Students who wish to take part will need to fill in applications and submit them within a month. You are now dismissed. Any questions, please see me at my office."

Amidst the chatter, Draco was deep in thought. He would enter, and then maybe Hermione would notice him.

* * *

Of course Hermione would enter, but she wouldn't let herself get disappointed if she wasn't accept. She had other things to worry about. Deep down, Hermione knew that one day she and Draco would be together again, but she didn't know how. Then again, maybe she had Josh. She decided to get to know him a bit better. However, she did not let their intimacy go beyond conversation and friendly gestures. She wasn't ready for a relationship with him. 

"Hermione, you know I think you were much happier with Draco," Harry told Hermione a week after her breakup with Draco.

"Don't you see me smile with Josh?" Hermione answered his question with a question.

"Yeah I guess, but sometimes I see you looking really down," admitted Harry. "You miss Draco don't you."

"Yeah I miss him _so_ much," replied Hermione, rolling her eyes.

The truth was she missed Draco a lot, but her infatuation for Josh often stopped her from becoming too depressed. She knew that she didn't love Josh, yet couldn't stop thinking about him. It was as if she was not the one in control, as if something was controlling her mind, or was it her heart?

One morning a mass of owls swept through the Great Hall as usual. At the Slytherin table, Draco saw a snowy owl come and drop an elegantly addressed envelope on his table.

"It's Father," Draco thought to himself.

_Dear Draco,_

_It has come to my attention as articulated by certain acquaintances that you have been involved intimately with a muggle by the name of Hermione Granger. This is not to be tolerated as it goes against all the family's wishes. You will end any relations or feelings you have in the pursuit of honouring your family and winning back our respect._

_Father_

"You're a little late, Father," Draco thought to himself with a sad thought. If he was still with Hermione he would probably disregard his father's wishes. He only thought of Hermione. Still, there was not much point in thinking about it, as they were no longer together.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table a tawny owl dropped a red envelope on Hermione's French Toast.

Ron gasped and said hurriedly, "maybe you should get it over and done with," as the foreboding envelope began to smoke. Hermione grabbed it and opened it, wondering who would be sending her such a letter.

"Let my son be!" boomed a masculine voice with a sinister tone, which resounded through The Great Hall. Hermione could not quite register the owner of the voice, nor who it was speaking of. She looked at Josh.

"Trust me Hermione, that was not my father, that's not his voice," Josh spoke up knowingly. "Besides, he's too busy taming wild Thestrals overseas."

Practically everyone in the Great Hall was gawking at her and whispering to each other, but none of that seemed to matter. It was as if only one person was looking at her, and that was Draco. He was frozen in his seat; he appeared extremely shocked and speechless at what he had just heard. She noticed that his hands were shaking, whilst holding a short letter. He looked as if he may as well have gotten a howler too.


	4. An Unnecessary Spell

**Chapter Four: An Unnecessary Spell**

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Keep them coming. I'm glad you're enjoying my story and hope you'll stay for the chapters to come!

* * *

Hermione and Draco held each other's gazes for a few moments. Then, at the same time, they looked away.

"That was pretty rough," spoke up Harry, who had also figured who the voice belonged to.

"Yeah," was all Hermione could reply.

It was obvious that Draco's father had sent Hermione the howler. Draco's face had revealed it all. Hermione wondered why Draco's father wouldn't want her to be with his son. She guessed that Lucius wanted his son to marry a pureblood, wealthy witch. He wanted to keep the bloodline flowing. Hermione of course, was a mere muggle born witch and her parents were ordinary dentists with incomes that surely were not as high as the Malfoys. This disheartened Hermione's hopes of ever making amends with Draco.

Draco knew that voice. He knew his father's cold, steely voice. His father always demanded so much of him, more than he was capable of. He wanted him to have good grades, excel in extracurricular activities and carry on the family honour. Worst of all, he wanted him to cancel all relations with Hermione. He figured that wouldn't be too hard, but just the thought of it made him feel awful. This set Draco and Hermione much further apart from each other.

When breakfast ended, everyone had forgotten about the howler, and were setting off for their next lessons. Hermione watched as Draco trudged to his own class. Then she set off to her own. Josh, Harry and Ron were still with her, her two best friends standing a bit of a distance away from Josh. He had a mixture of expressions on his face. He seemed to be smiling apologetically in a way that meant to be caring, yet he appeared to be smirking at the same time. Josh held out his hand and Hermione took it, and they headed off to Defence Against the Dark Arts together. She took his hand because there was no point. Draco was out of sight, and she was supposed to keep away from him. Still, she did not want to become a couple with Josh and never brought it up. She just wanted to be with him as close friends. There was no harm in holding his hand, right?

Just as the Gryffindor students were seated in Charms, Professor McGonagall appeared at the entrance to the classroom.

"Hello Filius, could Hermione Granger and Josh Wordsworth please come to my office," asked McGonagall.

"Yes, of course," squeaked Professor Flitwick.

Hermione and Josh looked at each other nervously and wondered why they would have to see the Gryffindor Head Teacher together. They rose, held hands and walked with McGonagall to her office. Hermione started thinking of several things. Hermione didn't think she was in trouble as she hadn't done anything. Maybe she and Josh would be sent on an assignment- together! This prospect was somewhat exciting, but then again she began to feel guilty about Draco. Hermione looked at McGonagall, who looked back with raised eyebrows at the Josh and Hermione holding hands.

When they were inside McGonagall's office, Hermione didn't expect anyone else to be there. Draco and Professor Snape were already seated in front of McGonagall's desk. Why in the world would Draco be there too? Hermione wondered.

"Please, sit," McGonagall waved her wand and two chairs filed into the room. Once they were all seated, McGonagall began speaking again. "I have been advised by certain intelligence that you, Mr. Wordsworth, has concocted a love potion for Miss Granger."

Hermione gasped. It couldn't be, could it?

"I- I..." stumbled Josh. He then said loudly but with a hint of apprehension in his voice, "I'm a charmer not a potion maker! I would only ever resort to my human charms."

McGonagall rolled her eyes, but Snape spoke up first. "You can't deny it, we have the evidence. However, you are not the only one who has performed such a prohibited action," Snape continued. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, I have," said Draco with a blank face.

"Miss Granger, excuse me," McGonagall pointed her wand at Hermione. She began to feel a warm feeling flow through her and then leave suddenly, causing her to choke. Hermione looked at her hand which was holding Josh's and quickly let go of his hand as if it had burnt her skin. What had gotten into her?

"With that out of the way, I'd like to ask you about what you have been feeling for the past few weeks?" McGonagall asked.

"Um well... Draco and I were going out and we were... in love." It felt awkward telling such a teacher about her love life. "But then I began developing funny feelings for Josh. From then on I was confused who I wanted to be with Draco, or Josh."

"Technically, Mr. Malfoy, the love potion you carried out was not a love potion at all," said Snape, "Did you see your concoction have any result?"

"No sir," said Malfoy quietly.

"Ah. This is because Miss. Granger's deepest feelings were for you and not Mr. Wordsworth. Therefore her love rendered your love potion to nil because it was pointless." Snape explained.

"It has therefore come to my decision that you, Mr. Wordsworth, must leave Hogwarts immediately. You are expelled," said McGonagall with a finalistic tone.

"But... I haven't even packed my bags," said Josh meekly. "What about Draco?"

"Mr. Malfoy, as your Head of House, I advise you never to attempt a love potion again," said Snape to Draco.

"That's all?" asked Draco.

"Yes," said McGonagall. "Mr. Wordsworth, I have your belongings packed away already," McGonagall gestured to a two suitcases on the floor. "Malfoy, Granger, you may go now."

Outside McGonagall's office, Draco and Hermione stood in front of each other both looking at their feet.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Draco finally offered.

"Yes," was all Hermione said softly.

They didn't know where they were heading, but they found themselves walking outside, on the grassy lawns of Hogwarts. They walked in silence until-

"Draco," Hermione started.

"Hermione," Draco began at the same time.

"You go first," laughed Draco.

"Okay," Hermione giggled. "Draco, I'm really sorry. I acted like such an idiot."

"No, I did. I shouldn't have been such a jerk," said Draco.

"Okay, we were both stupid," Hermione smiled.

They're faces were drawing closer, but then at the same time they pulled apart.

"Sorry, I can't," Draco then said looking away, "I... I'm too busy with... stuff."

"Yeah... I'm too busy with schoolwork," Hermione made up a feeble excuse.

"No... I'm not being honest, and I know you're not too," Draco admitted. "The thing is, I'm scared that my father will do something to get between us."

"Yeah, I'm worried that I'll cause tension for you and your father," explained Hermione.

"Maybe we should just cool things off for awhile," suggested Draco.

"It should be for the best," agreed Hermione.

The two figures embraced in the sunset and then departed for their dormitories.

From then on, they put a halt to almost all contact. There was an occasional smile or nod in the hallways, but they only spoke when necessary. Draco and Hermione kept to their word and tried to keep busy with their schoolwork and extracurricular activities. Yet they could not stop thinking about each other. They studied better when they were a couple. They would help each other with schoolwork and when studying was over, they had each other. They had their friends to give them encouragement. However, Draco and Hermione being friends, no, as acquaintances, it was heart wrenching that they could be something more, but it seemed everything in the world was stopping them.


	5. Against All Odds

**Chapter Five- Against All Odds**

**

* * *

**  
Two weeks after the breakup, Draco received an owl. It was once again from his father.

_Dear Draco,_

_I will arrive at your school in a week from the day that this letter was addressed and remain for the day. I have some pressing matters that I have to deal with at your school and colleagues from the past to congregate with. I will be talking to you soon._

_Father_

The letter was addressed on Tuesday, today was Saturday, which meant his father was going to be arriving in only three days. The Malfoy's mansion wasn't too far from Platform 3 ¾ so he wondered why the letter had taken so long. Perhaps the letter was delayed. Still His father was probably coming to the school because he had heard about the love potion he created. Oh well, his father would come to school and see that there was nothing going on between Hermione and Draco. Then finally, he might leave them alone.

* * *

On Tuesday, Hermione was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy walking around the school with Professor Snape and other teachers. She wondered why Draco's father was visiting the school. Perhaps it was something to do with her relationship with Draco, or whatever was left of their previous connection. He should see that she and Draco were no longer as associated as they were before. Then again, maybe Lucius would perceive their distance as an act to conceal their feelings. Maybe it wasn't enough that they did not see each other, but their feelings were not right to Lucius. But how can you just stop feeling that way for someone just like that?

Draco's father hadn't approached him yet, but had merely greeted him in the hallway. That was fine with Draco. He would avoid his father as much as possible, as he didn't want to communicate in such a strained relationship. At dinner, his father sat at the teacher's table and talked solemnly with Professor Snape and Dumbledore. Draco tried to hurry back to his dormitory, but his father was too fast and caught up to him at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hello, Draco," said Lucius.

"Hello," replied Draco simply.

"How have you been?" asked Lucius coldly.

"Fine," answered Draco.

"Still with that mudblood?" Lucius sneered.

Draco clenched his fists, "You may be happy to hear that we no longer communicate."

"Severus tells me the same thing, but he also tells me that you have made a love potion for Granger."

"Technically it can't be a love potion. Besides, I wasn't thinking straight."

"Well you better get your act together and never do such a thing again," reproached Lucius. "I want you to end all emotion you have for that muggle."

Draco did not reply.

* * *

Hermione had spilt pumpkin soup onto the floor and was cleaning it up so that the elves wouldn't have to be hindered with the task later on. She had told Harry and Ron to leave her and go to the common room without her. They promised to wait for her there. When Hermione finished she was about to ascend the staircase but saw that Draco and his father were talking there. Both of them looked severely agitated, but she felt more sorry for Draco. Not wanting to be seen, she did not venture to the Gryffindor Common Room, and stood well out of site behind a huge pillar that well-concealed her. 

"Promise me that you will stop thinking about that muggle girl," scolded Lucius.

"I cannot promise anything, Father," Draco simply replied.

"So you still feel for her?"

"I can't deny that, but we are no longer seeing each other."

"You won't have a relationship?" asked Lucius.

"I told you I couldn't promise anything," Draco said calmly.

"Are you to bring such shame onto our family name?" Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Shame? What's wrong with being muggle born? Hermione is just as smart as a pure blood witch or wizard and even cleverer and more skilled. We are all human. We bleed, we hurt, we laugh."

"What a great speech," Lucius mocked. "Think about our heritage!"

"I don't give a stuff about heritage anymore. Don't you want me to be happy?" Draco began to raise his voice.

"I know that you will be happy when you marry well."

"You don't know what makes me happy."

"If this is how you feel, I refuse to pass on your inheritance upon my death," Lucius threatened. "You will no longer be my son."

"See if I care," Draco answered. "I don't need your money, and it's not like we ever got along." With that Draco stormed up the stairs, his father also walked away and out of Hogwarts.

Hermione was surprised at what she had heard. Draco would renounce his inheritance, and even his family, all for Hermione! Could he love her? She wasn't sure if he could feel as strongly as she did for him. Maybe she should find out.

"Draco!" Hermione said loudly when Draco was at the top of the staircase. Draco pace was heavy and when he turned around, there was a look of anger on his face. When he saw Hermione, his features were softened. Hermione ran up the stairs and then threw herself into Draco's safe arms. For a few minutes all they did was stay in that position. Then Hermione gently pulled away, but stayed close. He reached out for her hands and she took them.

"You did a pretty mediocre job of defending me," Hermione raised her eyebrows. Draco raised his eyebrows back, but saw that she was joking and they laughed together.

"You know I meant every word of it," Draco said earnestly.

"Yes, I could hear the truth," Hermione replied. "I knew you could do it and stand up for yourself..."

"... and for you." Draco said. "You know, I don't know if this is the end of my father. Or of all of our problems, but I have a good feeling that one day, we'll overcome them."

"I agree," Hermione said. "Thanks for everything, for being there."

"That's not good enough," Draco smiled.

"What can I do?" Hermione asked.

"You can kiss me," Draco said and moved his face closer to Hermione's. She closed the proximity and they kissed in each other's arms. They didn't know how long they were at the staircase, but soon it was time to go back to their common rooms to avoid the risk of detention.

When Hermione entered the common room, she looked at the time and it was about an hour after the set time that the students had to be in their common rooms. Hermione didn't care, there was still a light smile on her face. She saw Harry and Ron about to enter their dormitories. When they heard footsteps they looked around and saw Hermione.

"Hey, you're a little late. I didn't know it took that long to clean up pumpkin juice," Ron said teasingly.

"You're smiling. Was cleaning that fun?" joked Harry.

"Oh that was okay. What was even better was... getting back with Draco," Hermione replied.

"Here we go again," said Ron, but seeing that Hermione was starting to look upset, he quickly covered up, "but I think it's best for you."

"Yeah, Draco is much more deserving than Josh. You seem much happier with Draco to, and you suit each other."

"Thanks!" Hermione glowed. She knew that this was not the end of her problems. However, she decided to prepare herself for the worst, but it didn't hurt to indulge in the meantime.


	6. Letters and Photos

**Chapter Six- Letters and Photos**

**Author's Note:** Wow, thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I've been busy with schoolwork, but now it's my holidays. So I'll get stuck into finishing this story off. Regarding the title, I just thought it would be an interesting change to read the characters' story through their letters. If you're wondering, there's not really a set grade that Draco and Hermione are in, but I'd say they're in their senior years.

* * *

The students were waiting anxiously in the Great Hall. They were about to find out which students had been deemed suitable for the trip to spend two weeks in the most prestigious wizarding school in the United States of America. 

"I just know you're going to get it," exclaimed Hermione, squeezing Draco's hand.

"We're getting it together," he smiled.

"Now I will announce the recipients of the trip to The Merlin Academy of Magic. From Gryffindor, Parvati Patil and Harry Potter. From Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. From Ravenclaw Mandy Brocklehurst and Terry Boot. From Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan," McGonagall called.

Draco looked sadly at Hermione. "I can't believe this! You're the cleverest witch in our year!"

"Cleverness is not everything," Hermione said, trying to cover up her disappointment.

"Could these students come to the front of the Great Hall to receive your acceptance letters?" McGonagall called to the students.

"I could reject the offer," Draco whispered hurriedly.

"No, you have to go for it Draco," Hermione hugged him. "Congratulations," she told him sincerely. She shoved him forward playfully so he couldn't back down, now that everyone was looking at him. She was really happy for him that he had received this opportunity, just crestfallen that she couldn't be with him in America.

The students received details about the trip and were told that they had to pack as they were leaving in a week. For the remainder of their days together, Draco and Hermione went to the library to study or to read about America and its school of magic. She tried to tell Harry about her discoveries, but he didn't want to hear it. At night Draco and Hermione would sneak out together and well, do things couples do. Amazingly they never got caught no matter how close a teacher may be. The day came that Draco had to leave, but they weren't sad because they could handle two weeks apart, no big deal.

_Dear Draco,_

_How is the US? What's school like there? Are you being treated well? I miss you so much! Don't worry about me, my friends are taking good care of me. Nothing much is going on at Hogwarts, except for a Potions competition which you would do well at, and a Hogsmeade weekend soon. I'll buy you something nice. That's all. Write back soon._

_Love,  
Hermione_

And two days later...

_Dear Hermione,_

_The US is really great. The city has so much to do and I'm learning so much at the Academy. I think what this place (and me) is missing is you. I miss Hogwarts, and can't wait for these two weeks to end. Don't get me wrong, it's a fun experience, but it's not the same. It's almost just like Hogwarts, although I think this Academy looks more like a large high school. They did this to trick the muggles into thinking it was ordinary from far distances. However, if a muggle gets to close they'd be faced with certain muggle-repelling charms. Damn, it's the end of my ever-so-short lunch break, so I'll sign off._

_Love,  
Draco  
_

Draco emitted from his letter, the event that happened two days before he written the letter. He had been standing in his dormitory when Pansy came up to him.

"Draco, I've been thinking lots. I was wondering if you've changed your mind about me?" Pansy asked tentatively.

"I'm sorry Pansy, I just want us to be friends," Draco said softly. This caused Pansy to cry and break down into his arms. She looked in so much pain that he couldn't let her go. He had thought that they were alone, when he heard a crash.

"Let me get that," Draco moved.

"No!" Pansy cried, then began sobbing again, "Stay..." So, Draco stayed. He stayed there, holding Pansy, but he knew it wasn't wrong because they weren't doing anything. Most importantly, Draco was going to stay firm about his decision.

Draco and Hermione sent letters as much as they could, however one week into their separation, Hermione received a mysterious parcel. The black, string-wrapped paper contained two photos, with no return address. One glance at the photos and Hermione dropped them as if she was holding hot coal. However, she leaned to pick the photos up and inspected them more closely. Two figures were standing close, two inches away from each other. The next photo showed them in a close hug. She couldn't be sure about their facial expressions.

Thousands and thousands of miles away, Draco had received a similar black parcel, with the exact same photos. Draco knew that there were no feelings on his side of the photo, but it looked very misleading. Although there was no return address, Draco knew exactly sent the letter. A note dropped from the parcel with a simple statement in extremely neat and familiar cursive.

_"These will go to good use."_

Draco did not know exactly what it meant, but he knew it wasn't good.

_Dear Draco,_

_Let me ask you a question. How do you really feel about me? Would you happen to know anything about a certain photo with you in it? You and Pansy Parkinson... Please tell me that there were no feelings beyond friendship in this photo. I think it's only natural that I should ask you._

_Love,  
Hermione_

Draco replied soon after. He figured that the perpertrator knew that it would take a long time to regain Hermione's trust. He had been set up. Draco had no idea how he would get out of this commotion. Draco's guilty conscience had gotten the better of him. Over and over in his mind, he kept saying that he should have told Hermione about what Pansy had asked him. But it was too late.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I won't pretend that I don't know about the photos, but I believe that I know who is behind this. He has also sent me copies of the photos. I'll tell you what happened. Pansy asked me out again, but I refused. Then she burst in to tears and hugged me, but I couldn't push her away. It was a spur of the moment thing. I don't want to force you to believe me, but I'm telling you the truth. The only one is you._

_Love,  
Draco_

Hermione was restless, and wanted to find out all she could. She wrote to Harry, to see what he had to say. She asked whether he believed that anything was going on between Draco and Pansy.

It took Harry awhile to reply to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have no idea what is going on between Draco and Pansy, as I've been to busy observing what goes on in the US wizarding world, and would rather not Slytherin-watch. However, it seems that they have started talking again. Best be on your watch._

_Harry_

The brevity and vagueness of this letter confused Hermione even more. She wanted answers, but it seemed that no one could giver her them, even if they knew. Hermione hesitated before finally writing to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_Draco, I want to believe you, I really do. But I've just been through too much. I'm going to have to think about this. Please give me time._

_Love,  
Hermione_

Hermione was extremely confused about the photo. Her insecurities and ignorance were burning her up. She trusted Draco, but to what extent did this trust go? The two no longer communicated and merely kept to the own selves. It was a depressing time. Draco... Pansy... Draco and Pansy... the photo engraved in her mind. Didn't Draco say that Pansy was a burden to him? Hermione would have to wait until Draco came back, and then she would decide what would happen next. Draco loved Hermione, and Hermione loved Draco. But could they ever say this to each other's faces?


	7. It Will Always Be You

**Chapter Seven- It Will Always Be You**

_Author's Note:_ Sorry it took so long to submit this chapter! I had actually written it in January, but I didn't have time to edit it until now because of school (it's my final year). This is the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading my fanfic!

**

* * *

**

Draco finally came back from America. Neither Draco or Hermione attempted to close the distance between them and gave each other space.

"Hermione, how I feel sorry for you!" Parvati said to Hermione. "Draco and Pansy! I've heard all about it!"

"Yes, but did you see anything?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"Well... no," Parvati admitted. "But it is rather intriguing."

Hermione was upset enough. She couldn't take the gossip. In History of Magic, Hermione couldn't concentrate and found her mind drifting. Draco swore that there was nothing going on between him and Pansy. Everyone insinuated that something, but they never actually saw anything. She wanted to trust Draco so bad. After History of Magic, she wanted to go to the library alone and think. Hurrying out the door, Harry rushed to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione," Harry said softly. "Can I talk to you? Somewhere private?"

Hermione nodded and walked into an empty classroom. Harry followed.

"No one will come in here. So what did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"You know how I said that Draco and Pansy have been talking a lot lately and for you to be careful?" Harry started.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I lied," Harry said looking down. "They have been very distant, and more than ever. I think it must have been a setup. I've never seen anything that should alarm you."

"Why did you lie?" Hermione asked with shock in her voice.

"I lied because I'm jealous of you and Draco," Harry said slowly.

"Do you like me?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I can find out like this..." Harry mumbled. Suddenly Harry moved his body towards her and placed his head inches away from Hermione's.

"No, Harry," Hermione said gently. Harry moved away. "I love Draco. I like you Harry, just as a friend."

"I... I know," Harry faltered.

"Let's not let this incident get in the way of our friendship, I wouldn't want to lose it," Hermione made clear her feelings. "You're my best friend."

"Okay," Harry said. The two friends hugged. "Actually, I met a girl in America. We went out a few times, and we still write to each other. But I wanted something more. Draco said that he was jealous of my fame... well I'm jealous of what he shares with the one that means so much to him. I wanted what you and Draco share. Now I realise that I should be happy with what I have."

"You should be," Hermione said earnestly. "Look, things will work out with the girl you met, if you just try."

"I know," Harry admitted. " I'm sorry I shoved my problems on to you."

"Don't worry about it, since we're friends you can do that anytime," Hermione said.

Harry smiled.

* * *

Hermione did not know whether or not to tell Draco about how Harry had tried to kiss her. Well, they were still a couple and couples had to tell each other things in order to maintain trust. Hermione felt she hadn't done anything wrong, except make Draco feel bad for something he didn't do. After dinner, Draco was about to leave the Great Hall. Hermione approached him, but Draco's father stepped in her way from out of nowhere. 

"You just don't stop at any lengths do you?" Lucius glared.

"No, I don't," Hermione simply said.

"Even when I jeopardise your educational opportunities."

"You manipulated the judging of who went to America?" Hermione accused.

"Yes, but I see that didn't work in separating you and Draco."

Draco heard the two voices and stepped between them.

"Father, leave her out of this!" Draco said firmly.

"Do you want to bring shame to the family?"

"The way I see it, I'm doing what people do in love, but I guess you wouldn't know what that is. How is love shameful?" Draco began raising his voice. "It's only in your eyes that I am shameful."

"I will never speak to you again, from now on you are no longer my son." Lucius threatened. "You can spend the rest of your years in an orphanage!"

"What are you talking about? I'm seventeen and of age already, in case you didn't know that," Draco said dryly. "I'm going to get a good career and aim to find my own home."

"You'll never hear from me again," Lucius said and with a sweep of his robes, he was gone.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Draco replied.

"I know that it was a setup, Harry told me that nothing was going on," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, I was thinking that my father had gotten someone to take the photo," Draco said. "He'll do anything to get between us. He probably told Pansy to get close to me to make you suspect something."

"That's what I was thinking," Hermione continued. "One more thing, at first Harry told me that he suspected something between you and Pansy..."

"But..."

"He lied... he lied because he was jealous of me and you. He said that he liked me and tried to kiss me..."

"He what!" Draco saw Harry and gave him a menacing look.

"No, Draco," Hermione placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Harry's just confused. He likes a girl in America anyway. Believe it or not, he was jealous of our relationship."

"Okay, but if he ever does anything again," Draco began and then laughed. "Just joking."

"I know he won't," Hermione smiled.

"I believe you," Draco smiled back.

"I believe you too."

"Hey, I missed you so much. We've haven't spoken for three weeks!" Draco exclaimed and then pulled her into a warm hug. They stood together for a few moments, then Draco kissed Hermione's cheek and said, "I got you something from America." He reached into his pocket and gave Hermione a small package which was in red wrapping paper and a golden ribbon. Hermione opened it and found two silver dangly earrings. At each end was a heart with a small diamond at the center of each.

"It's small, I know," Draco started.

"No, it's not," Hermione interrupted. "The hearts, they have so much meaning. Our hearts together are so deep and every bit is filled with love."

"That's sappy," Draco joked. "But it's true. Here, I'll help you put them on." She felt a tingling sensation as his hands grazed her ear lobes, but such warmth at the same time. They were so close that she could smell his cologne.

"I have something for you too,"

"Oh, so you didn't forget me," Draco smiled.

Hermione laughed and reached into the pocket of her robes and gave Draco another red parcel. Draco unwrapped it and found a silver watch.

"Look at the back," Hermione said.

_It will always be you_

"It was always you and always will be," Hermione told Draco.

"It will always be you too," Draco looked into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione placed the watch on Draco's hand then looked up at him. "Draco... did you mean what you said?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I meant every bit of it."

"I mean, when you said you're doing what people do when they're in love."

"Of course I meant that," Draco said earnestly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione answered him with equal honesty. "I've wanted to say that for so long."

"Me too," Draco lowered his head to Hermione's waiting face. She lifted her lips to his and they closed the distance with a loving kiss.


End file.
